Etamin
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Es tarde en la noche y Harry Potter no ha terminado el mapa estelar para Astronomía, cuando su mente se desvía entre pensamientos a cierto chico que tiene por compañero de Casa. (AU Ravenclaw!)


**Etamin**

**Sumario:** Es tarde en la noche y Harry Potter no ha terminado el mapa estelar para Astronomía, cuando su mente se desvía entre pensamientos a cierto chico que tiene por compañero de Casa.

**Género:** Romance.

**Claves:** AU: sin Voldemort, Harry y Draco Ravenclaw! Drarry soft.

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con estos chicos.

* * *

**Etamin**

A Harry le pesan los párpados. Es una de las clases que cierran el período de EXTASIS para los estudiantes del séptimo año en Hogwarts; preparados y realizados sus exámenes, aún sin conocer los resultados, pero confiado de que le iría bien. Tenía la certeza de encontrar un par de _Supera las Expectativas_, aunque, tal vez, no en esta materia.

El examen ha terminado hace rato. Sinistra, que ha sido considerada con los Ravenclaw más estresados por presentar una considerable cantidad de pruebas, les ha dejado varias noches libres las últimas semanas, que no tendrían que haber tenido desocupadas, para enfrascarse en otros asuntos, así que ahora le deben una tarea sencilla de un mapa estelar.

Harry está seguro de que su carta estelar, pese a que podría resultar aceptable, no será la mejor que haga. Los trazos son imprecisos, cabecea, cada exhalación libera un vaho que se le forma ante la cara.

_Un poco más_, se dice, un poco más y será libre, por unos meses. Luego los Inefables van a consumir el resto de su tiempo, sin piedad alguna, pero estará bien, porque es lo que quiere, lo que ha elegido y para lo que ha trabajado; sus padres estarán muy contentos, y sabe que, de vuelta en Godric's Hollow, lo espera una fiesta de bienvenida organizada por los Merodeadores.

—_Dracma_*, Dracma, ¡Dracma! —Una voz intenta, en vano, llamar a un compañero en susurros, fuera del campo de atención de la profesora.

—Es _Dracena_* —Le corrige otro, que contiene la risa.

Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein, los que acababan de hablar, reciben un débil golpe con un rollo de pergamino en la espalda cada uno. Hay un leve sonido de disgusto que hace que Harry se tense y vuelva a sus cinco sentidos en un instante. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no voltearse.

—No, es _Dracón_* —Padma Patil se ríe por lo bajo, intenta que la profesora no los note cuando les dice que hagan silencio y terminen su tarea.

Harry rueda los ojos. A los chicos les gusta inventar juegos de palabras y sacar otras, en base al nombre de su amigo. Desde el quinto año, cuando fue nombrado Prefecto, también le llaman _Dracón_ si está en lo que, según ellos, es el 'modo estricto'.

—Cierren la boca y usen las manos. No los veo escribiendo, ¿a dónde está el _Alfa_ de esa constelación, Anthony? —Cuando el aludido titubea, Draco suelta un bufido. Harry, pese a haberse dicho que no lo haría, le dirige un vistazo por encima del hombro.

Draco hace ademán de darle con el rollo de pergamino en la cabeza al muchacho, cuando Sinistra se da la vuelta hacia ellos. En una fracción de segundo, él está sentado, concentrado en su mapa ya terminado, y es la viva imagen de un estudiante modelo. Padma contiene la risa a duras penas, y en cuanto la profesora vuelve a girarse, le patea, sin fuerza, en la pantorrilla.

—Vamos a dedicarnos al teatro, querido Dracón —Él le chistea en respuesta. Tiene los ojos puestos en Sinistra, hasta que nota que ella atiende a las preguntas de otro estudiante; después se acerca a su amiga para pincharle un costado con la pluma.

—A lo que hay que dedicarse es a ese maldito mapa —Sisea luego, inclinándose hacia los demás. Sus mesas forman un semicírculo, y Draco está en medio de los dos chicos y Padma—. Muevan las plumas, quiero irme a dormir, no sé ni cómo tengo los ojos abiertos todavía.

—Nuestro Draco no quiere irse a dormir sin nosotros y está esperando que entreguemos la tarea juntos —Anthony y Michael emiten dramáticos "aw" y gesticulan sin disimulo, lo que les gana chisteos de la muchacha y una mirada desagradable de Draco.

—No sé ni para qué me preocupo —Él sacude la cabeza, con aire resignado—, debí haberme hecho amigo de McMillan o Potter cuando pude.

—McMillan es un cerdo —Padma bufa.

—Y Potter vive en las nubes y sobre la escoba, buscando la snitch —Le agrega Michael, con un encogimiento de hombros. Al oírlo, el mencionado frunce el ceño, pero está tan oscuro y ellos tan sumidos en la plática 'silenciosa', que no se percatan de su presencia.

—Puedes jugar Quidditch con nosotros mejor, hasta Padma sube a la escoba si se lo pides.

—¿Quidditch? ¿tú estás loco, Anthony? Yo lo que quiero ahora es mi cama. Jugaremos en el verano, a mí me pueden dar por muerto apenas ponga un pie en la Sala Común.

—Pondremos un aviso de "Draco Malfoy: perdido en acción. Torre de Astronomía, a las 02:57 horas" —Su amiga lo codea y él asiente, con todo el aire solemne que es capaz.

—Tómenlo a broma, adelante. Verán que me paso el fin de semana durmiendo y ni siquiera voy a comer.

—Me acuerdo que en los TIMO's también dijo eso y no pudimos sacarlo del cuarto por dos días, sus cortinas estaban hechizadas y nos atacaron cuando nos acercamos. Casi nos ahorcan a Michael y a mí…

—No veo que muevan esas manos —Se quejó el muchacho, removiéndose en su asiento—. Anthony, mucho bla, bla, y esa observación está mala. Es una estrella binaria.

Su compañero balbucea algo sobre estar cansado también y empieza a batallar con el corrector de tinta mágica, para no verse en la obligación de rehacer el mapa completo.

Harry acaba de trazar _Etamin_, la estrella más brillante de la constelación _Draco_, cuando el silencio vuelve a reinar entre los estudiantes. Sinistra no deja de pasearse por los puestos, así que es imposible que Malfoy sostenga más tiempo su farsa, y termina por entregarle la tarea ya terminada.

—Señor Malfoy —Él hace un sonido vago, para dar a entender que la escucha—, recoja los mapas de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw. La hora se ha terminado.

En cuanto la bruja se aleja, lo escucha mascullar, disimulado por los sonidos de arrastre de la silla y roce de papeles, acerca de para qué tener magia, si los hacen recoger manualmente las cosas. Padma se burla de él, hasta que le recuerda que ella también es Prefecta; le dice, en cambio, que como a ella no le dieron la orden, se puede quedar tranquila en su asiento, y Draco lloriquea y declara, sin verdadero sentimiento, que odia a Hogwarts y al mundo, en general.

—Déjame aquí, ya casi termino, me falta sólo cambiar el ángulo de…

—No, jódete, Anthony —Hay un leve forcejeo y un quejido del muchacho cuando el Prefecto le quita el mapa—, te dije que movieras más la mano y menos la boca.

—¿Lo dices porque quieres que use la boca en _algo_ más?

—Eso es asqueroso.

—Terriblemente asqueroso, amigo —Lo secunda Michael, que se libra de Anthony de un empujón, cuando este hace ademán de inclinarse hacia él y plantarle besos por el rostro.

Harry se da cuenta, demasiado tarde y para su pesar, de que le falta delinear una de las constelaciones y hacer una anotación, al pie del pergamino, sobre su naturaleza circumpolar, que no estaba previsto en el borrador pero sí en el libro de Astronomía. Draco no hace ruido alguno cuando se para junto a su puesto y le tiende la mano, y él, con un resoplido resignado, se lo entrega. ¿Qué importa? Dos detalles no le van a quitar muchos puntos, lo ha hecho bien, para el cansancio que le pesa sobre los hombros.

—No has terminado —Observa él, Harry asiente a medias, enderezándose y poniéndose aún más rígido cuando este se inclina sobre un costado de su puesto—. Haz lo que te falta, rápido, que yo doy la vuelta completa para recoger el resto y te dejo de último, ¿sí?

Tiene la boca tan seca y la garganta tan apretada, que sólo atina a asentir un par de veces. Cuando le deja el pergamino sobre la mesa, se retira para, como le ha dicho, pasar por los demás puestos y tomar los mapas restantes primero.

Le lleva un instante darse cuenta de la oportunidad que acaba de darle y se inclina sobre el mapa, trazando lo que le falta a la mayor velocidad que puede, y con una precisión, quizás, un poco dudosa. En el centro de la Torre, puede oír, distante, la voz de Sinistra preguntándole a Draco si tiene todos, y a este diciéndole que _ya casi_ y moviéndose. Los pasos se acercan.

Harry escribe la última palabra de la anotación y tiene el mapa en alto, ofreciéndoselo, para el momento en que él vuelve a su lado. Draco sonríe, a medias, y lo recibe.

—Buen trabajo, Potter —Le palmea el hombro al pasarle por detrás al asiento, y él tiene que contener el aliento, porque no sabe lo que hará si lo expulsa o abre la boca.

Apenas nota que, al tener las tareas en la mano, la profesora los insta a recoger sus pertenencias para marchar a la Sala Común. Escucha una absurda réplica de Anthony, detrás de él, mientras acomodan sus maletines.

—¿Por qué a nosotros nunca nos dices "buen trabajo", compañero? Eso nos daría ánimo para hacerlo mejor, ¿sabes?

—Es que tú _nunca_ haces un buen trabajo —Responde, con simpleza, ganándose algunos comentarios sobre lo odioso que es, a la vez que Padma y Michael se ríen de su amigo quejumbroso.

Harry tiene que evitar que una sonrisa aflore en su cara al ponerse de pie. Sólo por seguridad, mantiene el rostro girado y fuera de la vista de los muchachos que conversan en voz baja, ajenos al fluido de los otros estudiantes que abandonan la Torre de Astronomía por la comodidad de sus camas.

Draco ha sido así desde que entraron a Hogwarts. Recuerda a un niño rubio en el andén, asintiendo a las órdenes de un hombre de gran similitud y una mujer hermosa. Sus palabras, por aquel entonces, le sonaron extrañas, a comparación de las de Lily y James, sus padres, que le pidieron que se cuidara, comiera bien y no dejara la ropa para que los elfos la lavaran a último momento.

—_Gana puntos con los profesores —_Le decía el hombre, también rubio—, _responde sus preguntas, sin ser insistente._

—_Y cuando no sepas algo, averígualo —_Añadió la mujer.

Harry, que se pasó el verano anterior al ingreso al colegio, leyendo sobre las Casas, y sobre Gryffindor en particular, se sintió sorprendido cuando el Sombrero le habló de la posibilidad de Ravenclaw. Draco no aparentaba haber esperado más cuando caminó desde el banquillo al asiento. No hablaron esa noche.

No tardó en descubrir que los Ravenclaw, en su mayoría, tenían un humor extraño. Se aficionó más al Quidditch que a las visitas a la biblioteca, y no fue hasta segundo año, cuando conoció a Luna Lovegood, una estudiante menor que era molestada y a la que ayudó, que hizo algún amigo.

Nunca pensó que no encajaba. Le gustaba el ambiente de la Sala Común, las charlas que oía sobre temas inusuales, los libros que tenían en la biblioteca privada, el hecho de que, por ser de Ravenclaw, no se lo tomaban en serio en el deporte y luego podía presumir de vencerlos atrapando la snitch.

Draco, de algún modo, lo tuvo más fácil, a pesar de que parecía enfurruñado gran parte de las veces. Harry lo veía desde lejos, con frecuencia, sentado en el borde de una ventana con un libro, caminando de vuelta de la biblioteca con sus amigos, con aire distraído, y regañando a diestra y siniestra a los demás en calidad de Prefecto.

Pero también era el que se sentaba en las gradas en las prácticas de Quidditch que eran temprano y lo seguía con la mirada al darle vueltas al campo, y el que tenía, por alguna razón, ciertas _excepciones _con él, que solía fingir que no ocurrían. No sólo darle unos segundos extra para completar las tareas. Draco suspiraba y sacudía la cabeza cuando lo atrapaba en los pasillos tras el toque de queda, y se daba la vuelta y simulaba no haberlo encontrado, no hablaba a nadie de sus escapadas a la cocina por bocadillos, ni de que fuese el único chico que entraba al dormitorio de las niñas, cuando visitaba a Luna.

Y Harry no iba a negar que le gustaba. _Le gustaba mucho._

Pasada una etapa de rotunda negación, seguido de genuino desconcierto, comprendió por qué reaccionaba, de improviso, cuando él estaba cerca, por qué valoraba tanto los fugaces intercambios de palabras en los lugares menos esperados, las miradas de reojo que captaba a veces, ligeras sonrisas que se le escapaban y parecían quedar grabadas en sus párpados después de observarlo.

Draco era un planeta alrededor del que se podía orbitar, sin siquiera notarlo. A pesar de su mal carácter, de lo mucho que fastidiaba a los demás, los hábitos que tenía, sus amigos siempre lo rodeaban. Lo regañaban, lo corregían, incluso le regresaban algunas puyas, pero jamás lo dejaban.

Harry también constituía, en cierta medida, un asteroide sin nombre ni relevancia que _giraba y giraba_ en su campo de gravitación. Existía la posibilidad, lejana, de que alguna fuerza mayor un día lo apartase por completo, o lo hiciese descender y unirse a él en un impacto por el que no sentía prisas. También era probable que ninguna de esas situaciones se diese; entonces, continuaría así, mirándolo desde la distancia.

No estaba mal. Algún día, él lo sabía, ocurriría _algo, _pero si no era esa noche, ni la siguiente, no tenía el menor problema. Pronto se dedicaría al Departamento de Misterios, Draco optaba por la Academia de Medimagia, y si se iban a cruzar en algún punto, sería un golpe de suerte que agradecería.

Podía decir que se contentaba con esperar que se diese la oportunidad, que vendría, _sí_ vendría. _Amor ch'a null'amato amar perdona_. Dicho de otra forma, _el amor no exime de amar a quien es amado._

Amor, quizás, era una palabra demasiado fuerte para lo que sentía. Lo leyó en un libro muggle, que le regaló su madre el verano anterior, y le pareció que no podía ser más apropiado. Aún lo creía.

No estaba eximido, era simple; en algún momento, un día de aquellos, iba a reaccionar. Harry, que no era paciente por lo general, consideraba que valdría la pena aguardar _sólo_ por ello.

Con un estiramiento que le hace tronar los hombros y un bostezo, que no se molesta en reprimir, cierra la solapa de su maletín y se despide de la profesora Sinistra. Es el último en bajar de la Torre. Los murmullos del grupo han quedado reducidos a nada por la distancia que los separa.

Ha pensado en cometer alguna locura, tal vez, como darle un mensaje a Draco al final de un partido de Quidditch, cuando tenga la snitch en la mano. Sabe que él siempre celebra la victoria, igual que el resto de la Casa.

Pero aquello es demasiado Gryffindor, y Harry es consciente de que enrojecería y olvidaría cualquier discurso preparado. Y prefiere no correr el riesgo.

Acaba de bajar el último escalón de la Torre, cuando un sonido débil lo hace girar la cabeza. Los pasos de los demás bajan de volumen hasta desaparecer por completo, él no esperaba que nadie más quedase rezagado; es una mala costumbre que tiene cuando está sumido en sus pensamientos, lo que ocurre con mayor frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir.

Siente que los latidos se le aceleran cuando identifica a la persona que tiene la espalda apoyada en el muro, las piernas cruzadas de forma despreocupada, y está envuelto en una de las capas para las heladas noches de Escocia, que se les permite utilizar en Astronomía. Draco se separa de la pared cuando se ha dado cuenta de que captó su atención, y lado a lado, emprenden el camino que les queda hacia la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

No hay nadie cerca, y se mueven en silencio por varios metros. De pronto, haciéndolo dar un brinco por la sorpresa, lo oye.

—Padma está insistiendo en que vayamos a un local nuevo en Hogsmeade, pero las entradas sólo son gratis este fin de semana si llevas a alguien —Deja las palabras en el aire por un momento, como para permitirle que las sopese sin presiones—. Ella va con Michael, Anthony irá con el primer chico lindo que encuentre entre las gradas mañana.

_Así que él no tiene a nadie_, no es complicado seguir el hilo de aquel razonamiento. Aun así, Harry siente que las mejillas y orejas le arden, y le resulta complicado recordar cómo se articulan las palabras sin sonar ridículo o balbuceante.

_¿No era aquello lo que esperaba?_

Más que nunca, se siente arrastrado por una fuerza mayor. La órbita de Draco podría ser peligrosa para un asteroide pequeño, como él se ve a sí mismo, y podría salir dañado. ¿Y no sería, al fin y al cabo, un desenlace que es de esperarse?

Al menos, debería disfrutarlo cuando llega el momento.

—Yo no tengo nada que hacer el fin de semana —Comenta, a modo de respuesta vaga, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y batallando contra la inquietud creciente y la sonrisa vacilante.

—Bien.

—Bien —Repite. Ya es tarde para voltear el rostro, ha visto que sonríe. Draco también lo hace cuando baja un poco la mirada y hace chocar un hombro contra el suyo.

Escenas similares se repiten durante meses, antes de que alguno tenga la disposición de dejar en claro que se han convertido en adultos y deben hablar de ciertos puntos claves. Hasta entonces, prefiere disfrutarlo y no preocuparse de lo que pueda venir.

_Amor ch'a null'amato amar perdona. _Valdría la pena la espera.

* * *

**Bonus. **_La conversación de Padma y Draco en las escaleras._

Michael y Anthony se han adelantado, a pesar de que dicen no estar tan cansados como ellos. Pueden escuchar los pasos firmes de Michael, los apresurados de Anthony, que no deja de fastidiarlo y hacerlo quejarse; a decir verdad, el muy idiota molesta a todos, pero así lo quieren. Han aprendido a vivir con ello.

Padma tiene esa expresión pensativa que hace cuando tiene un dilema por delante. Draco fantasea, en secreto, con ojos verdes, un cabello desordenado, y una voz tersa que balbucea cuando le habla; es tan obvio, y eso, en lugar de encontrarlo extraño, como le ocurre cuando se trata de alguien más, le resulta _enternecedor_.

Harry se le hace enternecedor desde el primer día, a decir verdad, cuando vio a un chiquillo que intentaba no llorar mientras su madre lo abrazaba, en el andén, de camino al primer día en Hogwarts.

Nunca lo ha hablado con nadie, pero tampoco es una verdad que guarde con recelo, así que no se siente sorprendido cuando Padma lo codea para llamarle la atención y pregunta, con tono casi maternal:

—Te gusta Harry Potter, ¿cierto?

Y Draco, que no le miente a su mejor amiga, hace un vago gesto resignado.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir? —Agrega, más entusiasmada ante la idea—. Podrían venir al local nuevo de Hogsmeade. Si tú invitas a alguien, Anthony también lo hará, y tendremos una cita triple.

Él arruga la nariz en señal de disgusto.

—Preferiría tener tiempo a solas con él.

—Los dejaremos solos —Ella se encoge de hombros, mostrándole una sonrisa cómplice y un guiño—, pero Harry no tiene que saber que ese es el plan, ¿cierto?

Asiente en acuerdo. Sí, tal vez lo haga.

Cuando se queda rezagado y ve a sus amigos perderse al doblar en la esquina, apoya la parte de atrás de la cabeza en la pared más cercana, y se dice que, si ha considerado acercarse por tanto tiempo, nada puede salir mal por ser un poco más directo.

Años más tarde, le comentaría a Harry, con diversión, que en realidad, el local no dejaba la entrada gratis a los que iban en parejas, y los dos recordarían apenas haber hablado por lo nerviosos que estaban, hasta que se escaparon del lugar y terminaron deambulando a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

* * *

***Dracma: nombre de una moneda griega muy utilizada en la antigüedad.**

***Dracena o Dracaena: planta de África (de acuerdo a _San Google_, con forma de palmera, pero yo no le encuentro la 'forma' que dice).**

***Dracón: legislador de Atenas, famoso por las leyes severas que impuso para la época.**

*******_Amor ch'a null'amato amar perdona_: extraído de la Divina Comedia.**

_**(Hay que hacer la tarea, niños, hay que hacer la tarea…)**_

**¡Gracias por leer hipotético(a) lector(a)!**

**Esta historia pertenece a la serie 'Cambio de Casas', en la que subo historias poniendo a los chicos en las diferentes Casas de Hogwarts, como su nombre lo indica. Originalmente, estaba pensada para tener una longitud similar a la de sus dos homólogas publicadas, pero luego se me vino a la cabeza que a los Ravenclaw, en especial si ambos lo serían, tenía que darles otro enfoque. No les iba a complicar tanto la vida como al Draco Hufflepluff ni como ocurrirá con el Harry Slytherin.**

**Yo adoro a Harry, como personaje, pero aquí, **_**entre nos**_**, no lo considero muy listo. Intentar recoger las cartas en el aire, cuando hay cientos en el piso, es sólo la primera de miles de razones por las que este cinnamon roll no fue a Ravenclaw en la saga, así que quise mantener sus aires de, bueno, de **_**Harry, **_**y no convertirlo en un sabelotodo sólo porque sí y para seguir un estereotipo. A Draco me bastó con reducirle la pedantería, sólo un **_**poquito**_**; personalmente, siempre pensé que él habría quedado bien en esa Casa, y que, de haber sido sorteado ahí en la saga, su historia habría sido diferente, aunque tuviese que aprender ciertas cosas a la fuerza.**

**En fin, es corto pero sencillo, y he disfrutado escribiéndola, así que espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado, a su vez, al leerla. Me gusta la idea de que, si leen todas las historias de la serie y se fijan en las descripciones, cada uno habla de sus sentimientos con una comparación, jajaja. Las metáforas de planetas y estrellas me dieron años de vida, porque iba a dedicarme a la Astronomía, antes de tener que dejar la universidad; siento que uní dos cosas me encantan.**

**¡Y antes de terminar con esta larga, larga nota...! *redoble de tambores aquí, por favor***

_**Luz de luna,**_**probablemente,**** sea pautada para el 31 de julio (por obvias razones simbólicas), porque de los nueve libros (pre-Hogwarts, los siete años y un post-Hogwarts), llevo seis. Todo dependerá de si puedo, o no, solucionar un pequeño conflicto con la trama del siete en las próximas semanas. De momento, cuenta con más de 1300 páginas de word, +400.000 palabras y +50 capítulos. Sí, esto va a ser un _monstruo_ entre mis fics.**

**A propósito, ¡al final de mi perfil, hay un improvisado tablero de anuncios con otras noticias! Entre ellas, información sobre _Para romper una maldición_. Sólo por si les interesa.**


End file.
